lifetime of love
by Mikaylove
Summary: sequel to gone! Its a whole new life for Kay and miguel as parents. Keep reading and go on the ride with the great couple and everyone around in harmony. kayguel.


Hey , This is the sequel to Gone just to let you know. This takes place A week before Kay Bennetts wedding Day to Miguel. About two years have passed since the end of Gone.   
  
************  
  
Kay and Miguel are finally getting married after two years of being engaged. With everything going on it was never the right time. Jon and Charity along with thier twin Boys Joshua and Shayne relocated to Springfield, Missouri.   
  
a list of characters and couples and the info you need to know before I get started:  
  
Kay bennet and Miguel are the main couple. Thats why I moved char and jon away. they will be talked about the most. other couples will be included but it wouldnt be a story if it was just them.   
  
Mikayla destiny is two years old. No older.  
  
Grace bennett Has dissapeared somewhere in europe. Sam and grace did divorce.  
  
Sam is dating Eve russle. Whitney is still in LA. She stayed there after her and chad broke up. She is now singing. Chad is back in harmony, making small town girls stars.   
  
theresa and fox dated for a while but she when chad came to town again, he and theresa spent time together. Resulting in her breakup with Fox and her dating chad, Theresa and chad are now engaged.   
  
Little Ethan isnt so little anymore. He is about Seven now.   
  
Simone has a boyfriend she isnt telling anyone about and she is the only one in harmony that still talks to her sister. Theresa tries to call but can never get a hold of her best friend. Whitney is still a little angry that theresa and chad are together.   
  
Noah is comming back to town for the wedding and will stay for a while.   
  
Luis and sheridan will only be shown at weddings and social events. Gwen and antonio are still happily married.   
  
More characters will be shown than the last fiction but they will be added in during certain storylines that call for them.   
  
I know that was boring but why dont we get on with the first chapter.  
  
************  
  
CHAPTER ONE:   
  
Kay Bennett woke up, she stared at the walls and bounded out of bed. Miguel was already gone for the morning and she heard commotion from the room across the hall. She pulled her hair up and spotted her two year old watching cartoons and bouncing on her bed. She laughed at Mikayla and caught her daughter as she almost missed the bed and landed on the floor.   
  
Mikayla: Mom....  
  
Kay: what, do you want to land on the floor.  
  
Mikayla: I would have been fine  
  
Kay: fine, fine. I should have let you fall  
  
They started to giggle and the two started to walk out of the room. Kay grabbed the controller that was placed in her robe. She turned off the tv and hit the switch on the way out.   
  
***************  
  
Miguel set at his desk and looked at the picture in front of him. There was Kay and him holding mikayla. He got up and walked next door to his friend and Boss's office. He smiled when he noticed that tim was on the phone. He looked down at his desk. there was a family picture much like his own but there was one picture he had that Miguel didnt. The wedding photo. He frowned down. The wedding was finally comming but he wished it had already happened. they had got engaged about two years ago and with everything going on with everyone in town everytime a date was set it was put off but next friday was the day. He didnt care what happened nothing was going to stop him from marrying Kay bennet and making his family more of a family the way it should have always been.   
  
**********************************  
  
(springfield,mo)  
  
(ring ring)  
  
Charity: Jon honey will you grab the phone. Im taking shayne and Josh down the street.   
  
Jon: sure, Hello, hey Mikay, Shayne and Josh left. Alright, I promise to have them call. Yes we got the invitation tell your mom we will do everything we can to make it to the wedding. Tell you parents we love them. Alright honey bye.   
  
*************************************  
  
Kay spun her daughter around as they walked out to the car.   
  
Mikayla: where are we going?  
  
Kay: were going to see grandpa.  
  
Mikayla: really, is Eve going to be there  
  
Kay: I dont know, maybe.  
  
Mikayla: I like her, she nicer than your mom  
  
Kay: yes I know grandma Grace isnt very nice.   
  
Kay pulled up to the house that her dad had lived for about three years now. She got out and pulled Mikayla out with her. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. Eve russle answered the door.   
  
Kay: hey Eve, how is it going?  
  
Eve: good  
  
Kay: Is my dad around  
  
Eve: No he got called to the station, but come in anyway.  
  
Kay: I dont want to bother you  
  
Eve: Dont be silly Kay, I was just about to make breakfast, do you want something.  
  
Kay: mikay are you hungry  
  
Mikayla: yea  
  
Kay: alright I guess we will stay.   
  
********************************************  
  
The day was just like any other. After spending time with Eve Kay left and went to see her friend and soon to be sister in Law theresa. She arrived, Fox was outside playing with Little Ethan. She smile lightly at him as he looked up. Mikayla ran over to Fox and Ethan Martin. She hugged fox before she went in. She knew he would never be himself without theresa. Ever since Theresa had discovered her love for Chad, she could see the pain in Fox's eyes. She had even tried to set up Fox and Jessica. It didnt work. Jessica for some reason had a crush on someone she wouldnt talk about and Fox couldnt get his mind off of theresa.   
  
She found herself thinking about everyone and thier lived latley. She shrugged off her thoughts and walked up to the door. She needed theresa and Chad for a favor.   
  
Kay: Mikayla stay with Fox, dont wonder off.   
  
Mikayla: I wont mommy.   
  
Theresa came to the door and smiled at her friend.   
  
Theresa: Im glad your here,   
  
Kay: I need your help  
  
Theresa: what is it? you didnt postpone the wedding again did you?  
  
Kay: no, nothing like that. Its just Simone has been acting weird latley and i need whitney's number. She knows simone better than anyone.  
  
Theresa: Well, I dont know. Whitney is distant from simone. She never talks to her. She cut herself off from everyone. Simone told me she tried to call and whitney hung up her.  
  
Kay: gosh its worse than I thought. then you have to help me. Simone is dating someone and she talks to him on the phone all the time but she wont tell me if she met him online or on a trip or here in town. For months it was all on the phone, I was worried that all she did was talk on the phone with this guy but now he came to town and she is never around. She is having secret meetings with him. Im scared theresa.  
  
Theresa: Dont worry, ask to be introduced.  
  
Kay: I did, she said she would introduce me at the wedding.   
  
Theresa: well thats only a week away  
  
Kay: but what if she is hurt before my wedding day. I could never forgive myself if this guy was a jerk to her.  
  
Theresa: Its going to be alright. I can feel it. Simone is a smart girl and if she was any danger Im sure she would know it.   
  
Kay: I hope your right.   
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Miguel walked into his house that he had known for a couple of years. He called out but nobody was home. He looked around and set down on the couch. The memories from the years past flowed his mind. From his childhood to his relation ship to charity to falling in love with Kay. Kay he smiled as he thought their love.   
  
It all started when Kay got pregnant. When he went away and she lost the baby. Then he and charity broke up and he and Kay slowly fell in love. Then she got pregnant again and it went from there. The day Mikayla was born was the greatest day of his life. The first time he seen Kay holding his daughter he proposed just like he had planned to do soon. That was two years ago. With her trying to be there for all of their friends the day had never happened. First it was set about 6 months into the engagement then Grace dissapeared and charity and Jon moved to missouri. Then the wedding was put off two more months. It was put off because Kay got the flu the week of the wedding. Then Exactly a year into the engagement they came close. Kay found Chad and theresa making out in her closet, Simone couldnt be found. Fox and jessica were upset by the theresa and chad revelation and later miguel found them in a closet having sex. That was too much Kay and Miguel announced that for the third time it was post poned.   
  
the fourth wedding was post poned a week after it was set because everyone was fighting and refused to show up with the other there. This was their fifth try and it was going to happen. Mikayla destiny lopezfitzgerald would be the flower girl. Theresa was the maid of honor. Simone, jessica, and gwen were the bridesmaids.   
  
He jerked his head up as Kay and Mikayla opened the door and walked in. 


End file.
